


Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alexander Pierce quote, Captain America: The Winter Soldier reference, Drabble, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] « Pour construire un monde meilleur, il faut parfois détruire l'ancien. Et se faire des ennemis. » Cette citation d'Alexander Pierce n'a jamais sonné aussi vraies aux oreilles de Sidious, alors qu'il manipulait habilement la Guerre des Clones sur les deux fronts ennemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tear the old world down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487625) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais, c'est fatiguant au bout d'un moment :/
> 
> Je vais aujourd'hui me baser sur une réplique du personnage Alexander Pierce dans « Captain America: The Winter Soldier » afin d'étudier Sidious sur ce sujet.
> 
> Comme je fais mon boulot à fond et bien, je suis même allée chercher la traduction de la réplique directement dans le film, mais il s'agit de celle indiquée dans les sous-titres et non de celle introduite dans le doublage, et du coup je ne sais pas si c'est exactement la même chose, en tout cas c'est la même idée (j'ai horreur des doublages français).

« _Pour construire un monde meilleur, il faut parfois détruire l'ancien. Et se faire des ennemis._ »

 _\- Alexander Pierce_ , Captain America: The Winter Soldier _(2014)_

 

Sidious n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie : ramener les Sith au pouvoir. Pour se faire, il devait se débarasser et de la République, qui n'accepterait pas d'être gouvernée par des Sith, et des Jedi, leurs ennemis de toujours. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il détruise l'ancien monde, celui qui perdurait depuis des millénaires.

Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur, voilà un excellent résumé de ce que pensait Sidious, tandis qu'il manœuvrait sur les deux tableaux de la Guerre des Clones afin d'achever le Grand Plan que Plagueis avait mis au point – bien qu'il était mort avant de le voir se concrétiser, Sidious y avait personnellement veillé.

Bien sûr, en s'engageant dans cette voie de destruction, le puissant Seigneur Sith s'était automatiquement créé beaucoup d'ennemis. Les Jedi, en particulier, le tueraient sur-le-champ si jamais ils parvenaient à le capturer. Malheureusement pour eux, il serait déjà trop tard lorsqu'il apprendraient enfin sa véritable identité.

La République était depuis longtemps corrompue et vacillante. Il ne ferait que lui porter le coup de grâce, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, c'était uniquement le résultat de milliers d'années d'une politique décadente. En instaurant son Empire Galactique sur les ruines de la République, il créerait un monde bien meilleur, en supprimant à la fois le Sénat gangrené par la corruption, mais aussi les Jedi et leur domination imméritée sur la galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hé hé, je crois que j'ai trop abusé de ces films – Revenge of the Sith et The Winter Soldier plus précisément. x)
> 
> Voici la réplique d'origine : « To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. »


End file.
